


Мое сердце замерло

by LoveGun88



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88
Summary: Рождество и Новый год - праздники семейные. Если, конечно, у вас есть семья.Бета - Ildre_Auskaite
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Kudos: 16





	Мое сердце замерло

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно третьего сезона; постканон; таймлайн событий 1988-1989

Робин посмотрела на часы и со вздохом достала из кармана своей большой куртки карандаш. Ехать оставалось еще часа полтора, за окном автобуса проносились унылые зимние пейзажи Индианы, и без музыки Робин просто вырубится. Проедет остановку. Билли придется искать ее по всему городу, он будет смешно беситься. Это плюс. Увидеться с Бэмби получится позже. Это минус. 

Робин представила лицо Хизер, как она смотрит в ответ на каждое «Бэмби», и закусила губу, чтобы не расплыться в совсем уж идиотской улыбке. Она сунула карандаш в катушку кассеты и принялась мотать. Плеер был ранним подарком Хизер на Рождество. К нему прилагалась кассета со сборником всего, что успело понравится Хизер за весь год. Песни были приятные, но в последние дни Робин не могла перестать слушать каких-то британцев, которые пели типично попсовую хрень про любовь и замирающее сердце, но эти слова так странно отзывались у нее в груди. Теплое чувство, словно надела рождественский бабушкин свитер. Он уютный и пахнет домом. Робин нажала на кнопку плеера и, закрыв глаза, устроилась на сидении поудобнее. 

Рождество дома в Хокинсе прошло по-семейному, отец так радовался, что дети наконец собрались: и Робин, и Руди, и его невеста. Бабушка навязала всем свитеров и еще в дорогу дала. Дом и елку украшали все вместе, с трудом отговорили отца лезть с гирляндами на крышу. Ели традиционную кассероль, Робин напекла печенья, разрисовав глазурью по своему вкусу, Руди оценил юмор. Но каждый раз, когда солнце скрывалось за горизонтом и кругом зажигались праздничные огни, Робин брала в руки большую кружку горячего какао, плед и выходила на крыльцо. Смотрела вдаль, грела руки о кружку. 

Конечно, Хизер можно понять. Здесь она пережила просто неописуемый ужас. Потеряла родителей. 

Как-то раз Робин решила пригласить Хизер к ним в дом на Рождество, но забирая вечером почти пустую бутылку из рук изрядно пьяной Бэмби, вовремя осознала, что это была не самая удачная идея. Они еще долго обнимались потом, пока Хизер плакала Робин в плечо и обрывочно рассказывала, каково ей было тогда. Ей и Билли. Больше они об этом не говорили. 

Хизер настаивала, чтобы на Рождество Робин ехала к семье, все равно ведь Новый год встретят вместе, а там у нее бабушка. В этом году дома прямо в Сочельник испортился телефон, и Робин долго крутилась в постели в ту ночь, слушая подаренную кассету и размышляя о том, что они с Хизер вместе вот уже почти пять лет. Этого мало или уже достаточно, чтобы называться семьей?

Робин перевернула кассету в плеере и посмотрела в окно. Мимо уже проплывали огни города, в желтом свете фонарей кружился пушистый снег, лип хлопьями к стеклу и тут же таял. Минут через двадцать автобус остановился где-то на Харрисон стрит, и Робин наконец оказалась на свежем воздухе. Она надела рюкзак на плечи и с удовольствием потянулась, разминая затекшие мышцы. Дул ощутимый ветерок, наверное, с озера.

— Эй, Бакли! — послышалось сбоку. — Ты всегда зарядку делаешь посреди дороги?

— Нет, — протянула Робин, оборачиваясь на голос. — Только когда вы меня ждете, офицер. Арестуешь? 

Билли смерил ее пронизывающим взглядом, затянулся сигаретой и щелчком отправил окурок в снег. 

— Живи на первый раз. Но домой отправишься в моем сопровождении, и придется серьезно поговорить с твоим опекуном. Погнали. — Билли кинул Робин мотоциклетный шлем. Она прижала его к груди и задумчиво погладила.

— Офицер, я хочу есть. Пойдем сначала перекусим? Где тут лучший кофе с пончиками?

— У Стива, конечно, — преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул Билли. — Но в дайнере неподалеку можно взять приличный. В следующий раз не забывай дома свой ланчбокс, Бакли. Давай, двигай за мной.

— Надо же, и правда прилично, — сказала Робин, когда они вошли в небольшую закусочную, где играла приятная рождественская музыка, а в воздухе витали аппетитные запахи. — Глядя на тебя и не скажешь, что ты завсегдатай таких мест, офицер Байкер.

— Слушай, Бакли, тебе язык десны не режет? Может, уже сядешь, откусишь кусок сэндвича и перестанешь покушаться на мою башку? — Билли плюхнулся на сиденье, обитое вишневого цвета кожзамом, отряхнул куртку от налипшего снега, и белозубо улыбнулся подошедшей официантке.

— Что сегодня, Билли? — ответила та с очаровательной улыбкой. — Как обычно?

— Бэтти, сладкая! Ты знаешь, как угодить мужчине, давай ваше фирменное, и кофе погорячее, на улице холод собачий. — Билли посмотрел на Робин, которая сверлила взглядом столешницу и отстукивала пальцами по столу какой-то неуловимый ритм. — И девушке то же.

Бэтти покосилась на Робин.

— Сейчас все будет. 

Она действительно махом принесла кофейник и наполнила кружки.

— Вау, ты всегда так разговариваешь с официантками, или Бэтти особенная? — уточнила Робин.

— Как подмажешь, так и поедешь, — сухо ответил Билли и щедро насыпал в кофе сахар, себе и Робин. — Выкладывай, Бакли. От твоего кислого лица аж зубы сводит.

— Жизнь в большом городе нелегкая штука, да? — проговорила Робин, отхлебнула кофе и поморщилась, настолько крепким и горячим он оказался.

— В маленьком хуже, — ответил Билли, вгрызаясь в свой сэндвич. — Нью-Йорк задолбал, в деревню с концами потянуло, что ли? Послушай профессионала, лучше съесть, чем быть съеденным. 

Робин не ответила, не стала ходить по краю. Билли ведь тоже ни разу не бывал в Хокинсе с тех пор как уехал. Она просто впилась зубами в сэндвич, и некоторое время они молча жевали, не глядя друг на друга.

— Я подумала... — начала Робин. — Вы ведь давно уже со Стивом?

— Ну да, — непонимающе нахмурился Билли. — А что?

— Ну... Ты не думал, что отношения должны... На новый уровень?..

— На какой еще новый уровень? — Билли дожевал и откинулся на спинку сиденья с кружкой кофе в руке. — Свадьба, кольца, платье, семейное торжество, что ли?

— Ага, и с церковным благословением, — закатила глаза Робин. — Я про узы. Типа семейные. Дать понять человеку, что у вас все всерьез и надолго. 

Билли вдруг дернулся и закашлялся, поперхнувшись глотком кофе. Придвинулся к столу ближе, оглянулся настроженно и сказал:

— Бакли, тебе Стив что-то говорил? Намекал?

Робин тоже наклонилась к столу.

— А что так тихо? — спросила она.

Билли поджал губы.

— Иди нафиг, Бакли, — огрызнулся он, отвернулся и стал допивать кофе.

— Ну извини, окей?! — воскликнула Робин. — Я для себя спрашиваю, Стив тут вообще ни при чем. Просто Бэмби и я...

— Бэмби? — перебил ее Билли и хохотнул. — Хизер — Бэмби?

— Бэмби, — упрямо повторила Робин, чувствуя, как горят щеки и кончики ушей. — Ты ее глаза видел?

— Вообще хорошее прозвище, — вдруг произнес Билли задумчиво. — Глаза, конечно, да...

— Стив тут ни при чем, — вновь уточнила Робин. — Просто Хизер и я вот уже пять лет... И я не знаю, как бы ей сказать, что стала бы ее семьей, если бы могла? Ведь... Ее настоящая семья... Ну, ты знаешь... 

Робин шмыгнула носом и поморгала. Глотнула кофе. Отодвинула недоеденный сэндвич.

— Чего молчишь-то? — тихо спросила она.

— Просто скажи ей то же, что сейчас мне сказала, — пожал плечами Билли и похлопал себя по карманам, нащупывая пачку сигарет. — Слушай, посиди тут минут пятнадцать, я сейчас.

И Билли быстрым шагом скрылся за дверью, оставив шлем на сидении и Робин в недоумении. Вернулся он действительно быстро, с красным от ветра лицом, торопливо расплатился, и они отправились на мотоцикле сквозь снежный ветер прямо к Билли и Стиву домой. Робин держалась за Билли и думала отвлеченно, как это интересно получается: вокруг снег и холод, но это маленькое прикосновение так греет.

***

— А где бенгальские огни? — крикнул Стив растерянно. Он стоял посреди кучи пакетов из разных магазинов, уперев руки в бока, и совершенно ошалело оглядывал царящий кругом бардак. — Вроде сюда клал...

— У меня в сумке, уже упаковала, — отозвалась Хизер из кухни. Она колдовала над глинтвейном, и небольшое жилище успело пропитаться запахом апельсинов и гвоздики. В духовке томилась сделанная Стивом по рецепту Робин кассероль. Стив вообще-то не был любителем готовки, но блюдо, кажется, удалось, а успех его всегда радовал. 

Уже стемнело, и можно было зажигать гирлянды. Они висели уже две недели, но все еще не надоели. Стиву нравился их мягкий желтоватый свет, спускающийся вдоль окон. Нравилось идти домой по слякотным улицам и видеть, горят ли огоньки маленькими призывными маячками, или Билли еще не вернулся с тренировки в академии. Долгие тихие вечера с Билли тоже нравились, как, впрочем, и долгие громкие. Стив посмотрел в окно. На улице поднялся ветер и пошел снег.

— Чего они так долго? — сказала Хизер с беспокойством в голосе и подала Стиву кружку глинтвейна. Села рядом на подоконник и тоже посмотрела в окно. — Какой сильный снег...

— Все нормально, — поспешил успокоить ее Стив. — Иначе Билли позвонил бы. Просто пробки. Или зашли куда-нибудь погреться. 

Хизер поежилась, стараясь закутаться в выданный Стивом свитер — она совсем не рассчитывала на такую погоду в Чикаго. И снег... Только зря делала завивку и вообще прихорашивалась. 

Хизер вздохнула, потянула носом аромат глинтвейна. Робин любила пряности. И апельсины. И слушать, как Хизер читает свои рассказы, когда они пытались согреться под пледом в своей крошечной нью-йоркской квартирке и прижимались друг к другу как можно сильнее. 

Хизер вдруг очень захотелось уткнуться носом в волосы Робин. Ее тепло всегда прогоняло холод, Хизер ненавидела холод, и даже не потому, что была мерзлячкой. Просто ненавидела. 

Она бы, наверное, не справилась одна. Хизер вдруг подумала, что иногда ей безумно хотелось просто перестать сопротивляться холоду, слиться с ним. 

Может, получилось бы привыкнуть? Может, стало бы лучше. Может, никто бы не пострадал, кроме нее. 

А потом вспомнила, как Робин брала ее за руку, гладила по голове, угощала маффинами из кондитерской через дорогу. Шутила. Утирала слезы. Была рядом. 

Вдруг Хизер услышала доносящиеся из телевизора звуки и подняла голову.

«Когда тебя я вижу, что происходит со мной? Словно ядерный взрыв между мной и тобой. Сердце вдруг замрет, каждый раз, сердце вдруг замрет... — пели на электронный мотивчик. — Я люблю тебя, и ты даже не знаешь, что ты значишь для меня».

— Стив, — тихо позвала Хизер, — вы ведь давно уже с Билли, да?

— А? Да, пять лет скоро. Летит время, правда? Оказывается, бойфренд из меня все же ничего такой, — засмеялся Стив.

— Ты очень хороший бойфренд, — улыбнулась Хизер. — И вы с Билли так живете замечательно... Уютно, и все у вас ладится...

— А у вас с Робин разве нет? — удивился Стив.

Хизер помолчала, отхлебнула из кружки. 

— У тебя что, кто-то есть? У нее кто-то есть? — Стив даже вскочил с подоконника и заметался по комнате. — Почему я всегда все узнаю последним, а?

— Нет, все нормально, просто... — Хизер вздохнула. — Черт, я такая эгоистка. Сначала говорю ей, чтобы ехала к своим, а потом сижу сопли на кулак мотаю. Они же семья. А я кто?

И Хизер залпом опустошила кружку.

— В общем, я купила ей кольцо, — с мрачной решимостью продолжила Хизер. — И когда будем на пирсе салют смотреть, подарю. Пусть только попробует не принять!..

При мысли о том, что Робин может не взять кольцо, у Хизер задрожали губы, но она проворно укусила себя за палец. Стив мягко взял ее за плечи и слегка встряхнул.

— Ну-ка посмотри на меня. С чего бы ей отказываться? Вы уже как будто сто лет вместе прожили, даже ругаетесь как пенсионерки.

— Правда? — шмыгнула носом Хизер. — Только ей не говори, ладно?

— Конечно, не скажу, представляю, что она мне наговорит в ответ.

— Я про кольцо, Сти-и-и-ив! — Хизер засмеялась, и тут в дверях раздался, наконец, шум.

— Хозяева, вы чего не топите? — крикнула Робин с порога. — Мягкий намек, что нам тут не рады? Холодный прием?

— Бля, дайте выпить, — стуча зубами, выдавил Билли.

— А я тебе говорила надеть свитер под куртку, — мягко упрекнула его Хизер, вручая кружку глинтвейна. — Все Калифорния в крови играет?

— Не нуди, старушка, — Билли приобнял Хизер, глотнул глинтвейна. — Живы же все!

— Сам старушка! — Хизер хлопнула Билли по спине, вывернулась из его объятий и прильнула к Робин. — Бобби, они сговорились. Стив тебя пенсионеркой назвал. Хорошо доехала? Как отдохнула?

— Дурацкий телефон, я скучала, Бэмби. Но теперь все хорошо, — пробормотала Робин, чмокнула Хизер в губы и строго посмотрела на Стива. — Ты старше меня на год, Харрингтон, не забыл?

— Вообще-то, — потряс указательным пальцем Стив, — я старше всех присутствующих. Так что, давайте, мелюзга, поторапливайтесь, а то опоздаем к салюту.

— Да, папочка, — ухмыльнулся Билли, — только не шлепай меня. Хотя-я-я...

Стив поспешил прервать Билли поцелуем, Робин лишь закатила глаза.

— Давайте потом. Где сумки? Вот тут у меня теплые свитера, бабушка передала, надевайте. И ты, самый горячий в мире мужчина, тоже!

— А что я? — отозвался Билли, запуская ладони в задние карманы джинсов Стива. — Меня любовь греет.

— Надевай! — Хизер уже выбрала подходящий свитер и надела его Билли на шею. — Я за сумками, Бобби, помоги.

Сумки, конечно, громко сказано — всей снеди один лишь рюкзак с термосом глинтвейна и небольшими сэндвичами, и сумка с парой пледов, но стоило Хизер оказаться за дверью кухни, как она тут же развернулась к Робин и прижалась к ее губам долгим основательным поцелуем, не давая Робин втиснуть какую-нибудь ремарку, как она любит.

— Бобби, — наконец выдохнула Хизер, — я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, — ответила Робин. — И это не в смысле, что я Хан Соло, а ты принцесса Лея, хотя ты, конечно, принцесса, и красивая, а я, если надо, за тебя могу кого-нибудь пристрелить, а в смысле...

— Тук-тук, — прервал ее тираду Билли. — Идем?

— Да, — вздохнула Робин и подхватила рюкзак с едой. Хизер с улыбкой поцеловала Робин в щеку, потом вручила сумку с пледами Билли, чмокнув и его заодно.

— Я так давно не видела фейерверков! Целых полгода, считай! — радостно защебетала она.

— Это мы еще на пирс не ходили салют смотреть, там вообще красота! И озеро зимой как зеркало, только холодно. Твои свитеры очень вовремя, Бобс! — подмигнул Робин Стив.

— Не зови меня так! — в отместку Робин взлохматила ему волосы.

— Ты делаешь такое лицо, невозможно удержаться, — засмеялся Стив, стараясь пригладить челку на место.

— Забей, красавчик, там снег и вообще все против волос, — мрачно прокомментировал Билли, приглаживая собственные намокшие волосы, которые свивались в короткие спирали из-за влаги.

— Ка-пю-шон! — словно заклинание произнесла Хизер.

— Не знаю таких страшных слов, — с каменным лицом ответил Билли.

***

К счастью, непогода утихла, ветер больше не крутил снежные вихри, кругом лежали белоснежные сугробы, воздух был свеж и чист, люди высыпали на улицы. Кто-то просто гулял, кто-то уже лепил снеговиков на пятачках возле домов, многие так же направлялись к пирсу, чтобы посмотреть фейерверки. Хизер достала термос с глинтвейном, Стив подхватил Робин и Билли под руки, и они шли так, передавая друг другу вино и делая по глотку. Робин держала ладонь Хизер в своей и чувствовала, как она дрожит, но ничего не говорила, только пожимала ей руку легонько. 

Они пришли на пирс довольно рано и смогли встать поближе к воде, осталось только дождаться отсчета. Люди все прибывали, все улыбались друг другу, поздравления сыпались направо и налево, тут и там раздавались взрывы смеха и песни, звучала музыка. Хизер стала пританцовывать, Стив не выдержал и надел ей на шею свой пушистый шерстяной шарф поверх ее шелкового, а Робин заставила надеть перчатки.

— Сейчас начнется, — хрипло сказал Билли, взглянув на наручные часы. Кругом уже приготовились считать хором, народу набилось много, музыка постепенно стихла. Билли почувствовал, что у него вспотели ладони, и сунул их в карманы куртки.

— Все нормально? — негромко спросил Стив, тронув Билли за плечо.

— Да, я просто...

— Десять! — вдруг крикнула Хизер, и Робин подхватила, а за ней и Стив. — Девять! Восемь!

Над пирсом разносился обратный отсчет, только Билли мучительно боролся с какой-то внезапной робостью и никак не мог заставить себя назвать хоть одну цифру. Он сжимал и разжимал ладони в карманах. 

Что, если он скажет? Что, если не скажет? Может, потом? Но потом ведь может и не наступить, как однажды не наступило в июле. 

Первые удары салютов и радостные возгласы вывели Билли из ступора, он оглянулся вокруг и посмотрел на Стива. Тот вместе с Хизер радостно прыгал и смеялся, глядя на цветные сполохи в темном небе. Билли сжал его руку.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. — И хочу быть твоей семьей.

Стив повернулся к нему, сияя улыбкой. У него всегда были такие красивые теплые глаза?

— Что? — закричал Стив, перекрикивая взрывы фейерверков. — Ничего не слышно!

Билли похолодел. Повторить?! Он глубоко вздохнул. В конце концов, будущие офицеры полиции Чикаго не отступают перед такими трудностями. Он набрал побольше воздуха и закричал погромче:

— Я люблю тебя и хочу быть твоей семьей!

Вокруг стало тише, фейерверки больше не взрывались, слышались только возгласы людей, радующихся наступившему году, и выкрики «Соглашайся!» поблизости. Стив застыл. Когда-то он мечтал о крепкой семье и домашнем уюте. С Билли он чувствовал себя любимым, нужным, и считал, что мечта его, в общем, сбылась. Стиву не требовались гарантии. Пока Билли рядом, это значит, что они вместе. Может, гарантии нужны Билли? Знак общности. Они никогда не говорили о таких вещах. 

Билли молча протянул на ладони коробочку с кольцом. Он не был уверен, что пальцы его послушаются, и он сможет коробочку открыть. Рядом взвизгнула Хизер.

— Да! Да! Ты сделал это! — радостно кричала она, бросившись Билли на шею и обнимая его. Народ вокруг зааплодировал, засмеялся, поздравляя. Хизер кинулась обнимать Стива, а потом и Робин, которая смотрела на Билли в изумлении и кусала губы. Стив от натиска Хизер будто очнулся, шагнул к Билли ближе, взял с его ладони коробочку и сгреб его в объятия, уткнувшись ему в шею.

— Я тоже хочу быть твоей семьей.

Билли обнял его в ответ и прижал к себе, как, кажется, никогда не прижимал.

— Вот стервец... — проговорила Хизер беззлобно. — Он меня опередил.

— Что? — Робин была совершенно сбита с толку. Почему Билли ничего ей не сказал? Когда он успел это задумать? И в смысле — опередил? — Ты хотела сделать Стиву предложение?

— Не Стиву, Бобби. Тебе! — улыбнулась Хизер и достала из кармана пальто серебряное кольцо на цепочке. Робин перевела взгляд на перчатку Хизер. Цепочка поблескивала в свете фонарей, и кольцо, кажется, было вполне реальным. — Давай следующее Рождество проведем вместе, как и положено семье.

— Бэмби, — выдохнула Робин. Она осторожно коснулась ладонью раскрасневшейся на свежем воздухе щеки Хизер и нежно погладила. Хизер склонила голову навстречу ласке и вопросительно посмотрела на Робин. — Так и сделаем. Но теперь нам придется всегда отмечать годовщину с этими двумя.

— Какая трагедия! — картинно воскликнул Билли, отрываясь от Стива. — Слышишь, красавчик, девчонки тебя не любят. И правильно делаете. Этот — мой. Друг друга вон любите.

— С большим удовольствием, — ответила Хизер и высунула язык.

— Я в курсе, как это у вас происходит, можно без демонстраций, — Билли стукнул кончиком пальца по носу Хизер, она засмеялась и прижала Робин к себе.

— Ахой, женатики, — сказал с улыбкой Стив и продемонстрировал кольцо на левом безымянном пальце. — Нам есть, что отметить. Пойдемте домой.


End file.
